


Maelstrom

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter gets shot. Bit fluffy; bit angsty.





	Maelstrom

Apparently, getting shot in the neck hurt like hell. Who knew? Peter did now, as he lay on the bed, finally gaining consciousness for the first time in weeks. He tried to open his eyes, only to groan as the bright lights from the lab made him feel like someone was chopping into his head. He felt someone squeezing his hand tenderly, and tried to squeeze back. The disembodied hand must not have expected that, because they dropped his hand, then muttered some pretty impressive profanities. They sounded vaguely familiar, but as he faded back out, he couldn’t place it. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore as he ceased to exist as anything else other than a hunk of meat wrapped in cloth till he woke up again.

The second time Peter became human, he actually managed to crack his eyes open. The hand was apparently no longer disembodied, as it was now attached to a very attractive girl he knew as MJ... and then he was dying again. Or not dying, because his heart kept beating. He was vaguely certain his heart had to stop for him to die. It was all the same to him though, because when the darkness came, he couldn’t feel or think or just be, and that was enough for him.

The third time Peter re-existed, he stayed existing. Funny. He had forgotten that that was something that could happen. There were people there, the right people. Then, he was Peter again. Odd how he wasn’t quite Peter before, but was now. Now he knew who he was. That was the difference between being alive and being dead. The living have identity, even if they don’t know what it means about them. The dead don’t. The dead don’t exist and think and know and feel the things that Peter felt. The dead don’t feel pain. The living do. Peter is was alive and that was enough for him. But he had to stay alive, and wanted others to know how alive he was. So he remembered them. They were May and Tony and Ned and someone else, who had once been a disembodied hand, or maybe hadn’t. That was okay. He’d like her even if she wasn’t a hand, because she wasn’t just a hand, she was a full person.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Ned kept staring at him. They all did. He tried again. “I’m sorry. I think I might be alive and that might be illegal.”

Tony laughed. It might be because he was mad and Peter knew that some people laughed right before they yelled at him. That sucked. But Tony wasn’t yelling at him. May was laughing at him and so was the pretty girl who was cooler when she wasn’t a hand and so was Ned.  
“Yeah he’s gonna be ok. Still stoned off his ass, but that’ll wear off. I’m gonna have Karen record this and you guys are duty-bound to embarrass him with it.”  
Tony Stark wasn’t yelling at him then. “He should be up and attem in a few days. That super-healing is awesome. I wanna get myself bitten by a spider now. Anyway, I got to go. Boring board meetings and all.”


End file.
